


Audience

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: I am going to post the drabbles I missed so this is the first one i should have posted. Sorry about that. Blaines last performance as a college student with Kurt in the audience.





	

Blaine knew this was it. This was the last performance of his college experience and his whole family was in the audience, recruiters could be in the audience. To sum up, if he screwed up his whole career would end before it took off.   
Kurt was sat in the audience next to Pamela and he was playing with his wedding ring. He knew Blaine was nervous, he had been the one to calm him when he locked himself in the bathroom. But he couldn’t be behind the curtains to reassure him and that was driving him crazy.  
Kurt saw how everyone was sitting down and he caught the eye of one of Blaine’s professors. He walked to Kurt and said hi. That professor had a soft spot for Blaine and he always made sure to give Blaine harder tasks for him to improve.   
-Tell me Blaine didn’t chose and upbeat song-said the professor  
-No-said Kurt worried-Why?  
-Everyone went for the upbeat and the recruiters want to see instrument, sentiment and their voices-said the professor-They have too much upbeat  
-He went with piano man-said Kurt  
-Perfect-said the professor  
Kurt smiled and the professor left.   
Blaine was last on the list and Kurt watched how everyone did upbeat songs which didn’t showcase their voices and the ones who sang a slow song weren’t as good as Blaine. He was not biased, Blaine was really good, better than anyone there.   
-And now we have Blaine Anderson-said the director. All the recruiters looked tired until the piano was brought in and Blaine appeared with his suit.   
He started playing and Kurt watched the audience focus on him. Kurt crossed his fingers and looked at his husband.  
Blaine started signing and he looked at the audience. Kurt saw he was looking above the heads but it gave the impression that he was singing to the people.   
Blaine didn’t focus on the audience and left himself submerge in the song. When he ended he stood up and bowed.   
Kurt stood up after the professors did and clapped. The recruiters walked to the professors and Blaine walked down the stage towards his family.  
-Really good-said Kurt-Everyone did upbeat, so you were the highlight  
Blaine nodded and hugged his mother and father.   
The recruiters walked to Blaine and Kurt saw Blaine smiling and accepting their cards. When they left Blaine looked at Kurt with a wide smile  
-Well, you always know how to please the audience-said Kurt smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
